


The spring of 1994

by Map_of_your_absolution



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Map_of_your_absolution/pseuds/Map_of_your_absolution
Summary: Matthew's thoughts are always far away.Revolting around the spring of nineteen-ninety-four, when it all was so good, when they thought that they have much time left.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme
Kudos: 9





	The spring of 1994

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Весной 1994 года](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544096) by Lmao, I'm the author. 



> My first translation, my first publication, except "Simulation:CHR1S", but far not the first fanfiction I write. Kudos and comments are welcome, it's really important for me.

Yesterday he was just fifteen years old. Yesterday it was spring, the end of march, he was hanging out with Christopher until the night and came home blushing because of a short peck on cheek Chris gave him. Yesterday Matt breathed smell of Chris's cigarettes and blooming flowers. He remembered that feeling when you want to fall asleep faster to wake up earlier and start a new day, see Wolstenholme again and see the cutest shining smile of his, talk to him, as they thought, about nothing, but that was the main thing, it made them closer. He remembered how his lips, hair, hands, cheeks felt, remembered the timid, silent "love you". Sometimes Matt thought that he's still feeling all of it, but love and patient waiting were the only things that left. He was thinking of the warmth of their hugs, that was not only outside, but deep in their souls, like a wild fire.

Destroying fire.

Looking back, he remembered that Chris started all of it, and now he runned from eternal, like life and death feelings of his "best friend" like a miserable coward . Bassist skips their interviews, refuses to come at parties, he's doing everything to minimize their contacts, even trying not to talk to Matt, and it makes Matt's pain even worse.

«It would be enough», — lies Matthew to himself, even knowing that it's false.

When Matt found out the fact of marriage, he ran away, pouring his pain into music, wiping his tears away from piano, note sheets and guitar, trying to find his absolution.

«I only dream of you, my beautiful.»

«Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly,  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything.»

«I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted.»

«This is the last time I'll abandon you.  
I wish I could.»

Today Matthew is thirty one and he can't even understand why it all happened like that. Sometimes he's searching the answer in these beautiful warm hazel eyes, so close, but already far from him, and Christopher turns away. Bellamy's sure — Chris doesn't even want to remember what happened between them. He doesn't even want to remember it, he has family, kids. He's trying to give up on smoking, to forget Matt and he can't.

Matthew has hope that Chris will be back one day, his thoughts are always far away.

Revolting around the spring of nineteen-ninety-four, when it all was so good, when they thought that they have much time left.


End file.
